What Raito Really Writes in Death Note
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: It started in the White Room... Then in an Elevator? A collection of oneshots for Aura Black Wolf! RaitoXL and LXRaito. M for what is YET to Come! Yaoi, Mpreg to come ... Stuff.. DISCONTINUED!
1. Story One: The White Room

RKK: Hello everyone!

ABW: **stares in shock that RKK's writing another Death note fic**

RKK: BASK IN THE SEXINESS OF THESE SONGS!!!

ABW: O.o… RKK you feeling Okay?

L Plot Bunny: Oh she's fine… as far as I can tell…

ABW: OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE! **Kidnaps L Plot Bunny and runs off**

Before we begin… I'll do the disclaimers and stuff… I don't own Death Note, whoever does… HOW DARE YOU NOT MAKE IT YAOI! But If I did own it… Well… Let's just say it would be full of sexyful smut! Moving on however… This little ficlet of DOOM is for ABW because not only is she fucking awesomer than getting laid by a random anime guy you think is hot, but I'm officially bribing her! **Has an AMP and doughnuts** And on top of all that… I… Uh… Pulled a HUGE L today (I didn't realize we were similar like that it was freakin weird!!!) and I ate cheesecake, not just any cheese cake mind you, but strawberry! O.o… shocking yes? Any ways I dedicate this little blarb to ABW (AKA Ami) for being just hella awesome, getting "Dangerous Kind" stuck in my head, and in turn for me trying to get it out of my head… I got "Je N'ai Pas De Mots" stuck in it as well! Well Done ABW, I heart you so much! **Grins and starts fic** ROLL FILM! (BTW: I make a reference or two to Ami's fic, so read it DAMN IT!)

_**What Raito Really Writes in Death Note**_

Raito fidgeted he was so bored. Not to mention L had him in this severely white room that was more than likely escape proof. This was like playing poker with a dummy. Boring and tedious. He looked over to L who was hunched in his normal fetal position in a corner staring hungrily at Raito and gnawing his thumb in thought.

_He's just going to sit there and stare at me isn't he… God he looks like a fucking panda… A fucking panda with bad posture, and not to mention a bad attitude to boot… But he looks like a huggable fucking panda with bad posture and bad attitude at that… SHIT! Did I just think L was HUGGABLE!? _Raito thought before he sighed and pulled out the black book that had became his diary since he swore not to use it again, after Ryuuk had pissed him off a few months ago. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and started to write.

_Dear Death Note, _

_I just thought about L like THAT again… I wonder if there's a way to get him out of my head… I mean all he's doing is questioning me about how I knew his real name was Lawliet… __**gulps **__I'm kinna freaked out… Does this mean I'm gay? Oh sweet jesus little mother of Mu, does my DAD know!? He probably thinks L put me in handcuffs to do something kinky to me! Oh god! I'm in a white room that's no doubt sound proof! Is he going to rape me?! Not that I wouldn't mind… Errr… Fuck… I guess I really am Gay… _Raito wrote and as he was about to write something more Death Note was ripped out of his grasp and L smirked at him.

"Is Raito-kun writing in his diary like an EMO kid?" L questioned with his usual mask in place but a smirk was also present. "Could Raito-kun have written something about me?" L purred, delighting in the torture of his number one suspect.

"L-san… Please give that back…" Raito said giving L a look of: "Don't fuck with me." No sooner had he given L that look he regretted it. He was lucky he had torn out the pages that bore the names of the ones Death Note had killed, for L opened the book and smirked.

"It looks like this is in fact Raito-kun's diary… He even has a funny nickname for his diary… Manly too…" L said as if he had been given sugar.

"L-san stop it and give it back…" Raito said with a peeved tone in his voice that his mask did not show on his face.

"Tell me how you know my name… And maybe I will give Raito-kun his diary back… After I've read it…" L said and Raito shrugged.

"Go ahead… If it will prove I'm NOT Kira…" Raito said then realized he had written about L on those pages. _Shit…_

"With pleasure! It seems Raito-kun wants me to read his Dairy…" L then cleared his throat and began to pace as he quoted from Raito's musings.

"_I swear! He's a panda! A fucking panda!_ Oh I like this! Such Language Raito-kun… Hmmnnn… _But cover his chibi ass with strawberries and he's damn screwable! _My, it looks like Raito-kun has pent up sexual urges…" L then turned a few pages then, to Raito's horror, began to read again, "_God, since when is it okay to think of a friend like this… WAIT is Lawliet even my friend? I should ask him some time… Pompous panda ass…_ Raito-kun, that's almost sweet of you to wonder if I'm your friend… _Screwable Panda ass… Wow… Where am I getting the idea L's screwable… _My, my… Raito-kun…" L then shut Death Note and threw it into a corner FAR from Raito. He then hunched down in Raito's face. "Raito-kun, want to know a secret?" L asked cocking his head to the side like he does. Raito blushed.

"You're such a fucking Panda…" Raito muttered shoving L lightly before moving like he was going to retrieve his precious dairy but L tackled him and looked down at him raising his eyebrows (if he had any they would be raised) at Raito.

"Is Raito-kun telling me I'm cute?" L asked his laquer eyes boring into Raito's brown ones. Raito gulped.

"No… L you're not cute…" Raito said lying through his teeth. L seemed to see right through his eyes and his mask in a way that made Raito want to melt.

_L Lawliet… I hate you…_

"Then again, if Raito-kun thinks of a panda when he thinks of me, then he must think that I'm cute…"

_I do NOT think you are cute! Okay maybe a little… BUT ONLY A LITTLE!_

"And it seems my theory is correct because Raito-kun has a boner…"

_You GOTTA be fucking with me!_

"I wonder what else I can get Raito-kun to do by laying on him…"

_SWEET JESUS AND LITTLE MOTHER, NO!_

L then gave Raito a sweet and gentle kiss before he got off him and putting his irate mask back on.

"So are you going to tell me how you know my real name… Or do I have to molest you?" L asked looking thoughtful.

"…"

_L… I hate you soo much right now…_

"I could tell Yagami-san that Raito-kun is gay…"

_Oh hell no you did NOT!_

"FOR THE LOVE OF MU AND THE LITTLE MOTHER I MAY BE GAY, BUT I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO TELL MY FATHER!" Raito screamed, his mask shattering and he turned the two of them over and he got in L's face, which he looked terrified.

"You yelled at your panda Raito-kun…" L whimpered.

_Oh hell no… He's so NOT using the puppy look… By the Little Mother he is! Holy flying mother of fucking Kira… I hate you L! I love to hate you too! You sneaky little panda-ass!_

"SO! YOU THREATENED ME!"

"But… I'm Raito-kun's panda-chan… Right?"

_Oh god… He's so adorable…_

"Maybe…"

"Oh! Raito-kun! You DO have a heart!" L said and promptly hugged Raito about the neck and dragged the lighter haired boy down with a smile. "My secret… Raito-kun… You still wanna hear it?" L whispered like a little kid about to be caught.

_He mentioned a secret a little while back… Didn't he…_

"Sure… Spill it L…"

"I like Raito-kun… I like Raito-kun ALOT…" L said petting Raito. Raito looked L in the face with difficulty.

_Huh? Like? Like how? _

"What do y-" Raito started before L gave him another soft butterfly like kiss.

"I like to be Raito-kun's panda-chan…" L whispered into Raito's lips. All Raito could do… Was melt.

RKK: TADAH!!!

ABW: **drags L Plot Bunny back in **He fainted…

RKK: You molested my plot bunny… Didn't you…

ABW: Maaayyyybbeeee…

RKK: You sick evil Yaoi godess…

ABW: A-Yup! **Beams happily**

_Here's to you Ami-chan, _

_I wrote this with you in mind, listening to "Dangerous Kind" I tried fluff… I'm not sure if it's okay… but I stole some tid bits from Darkness Within Your Light… I couldn't help it really… any ways… BRIBERY!!!!_

_Loves yous!_

_-RKK_


	2. Story Two: The Elevator

RKK: O.o… I feel like writing another one…

ABW: Huh?

L Plot Bunny: Another "What Raito Really Writes In Death Note"… Ficlet… thing…

ABW: **grabs L Plot bunny **BACK TO THE CLOSET SLAVE!

L Plot Bunny: Sweet holy mother of fucking kira, NO!

RKK: …

Hi disclaimers, It's me again! **Giggle giggle **I decided to do another WRRWiDN for fun… I had lots of fun with the last one, but this time… I'm gathering muse for drawing three Characters for Ami Raito in Shinigami-form, Zaki, and Loki… I swear I'm not procrastinating! I got done with a REALLY REALLY rough Loki and I kina fried my muse beginning Raito… I didn't mean to! It just happened! So, in order to clear my head… More fluffy nonsense because I love Ami and this ficlet (now collection) is for her… and I just really wanted to write this XD.

Oh yes… These Ficlets, are M for a REASON! You see Raito has a dirty mouth, L has a dirty mind, Yagami-sempai has a gun, and Watari is an epic ninja! Also it DOESN"T help that this authoress (me) has a BUNCH of perverted tendencies as well as being able to bribe bribe bribe X3

_**What Ratio Really Writes In Death Note 2**_

_L be damned for looking adorable… Be damned I say! _

That was all that floated through Raito's mind as he sat beside L making it look like he was working diligently on the Kira Case.

"Bee in Raito-kun's bonnet?" asked L's soft panda-like voice in Raito's ear, tickling the boy's neck. This caused Raito to almost jump out of his skin.

_Be damned even more you sneaky panda! _

"DON'T DO THAT!" Raito screeched, so very unlike himself as he rubbed his neck with a bright blush. L just smiled like a cat and blew some air into Raito's ear.

"Does Raito-kun not like this?" L asked in a simpering tone obviously feigned.

_Damn, damn, triple fucking damn! L WHY do you have to turn me on in a room full of people?!_

"Is something wrong, Raito-kun?" L said softly so only Raito could hear, oh how the lighter haired boy wanted to just bang L on his desk there and now… But alas, too many witnesses, damn…

"Uh… L… Seeing as you're handcuffed to me… and I REALLY need to take a royal crap… Can we… Uhhh… Go to the bathroom?" Raito-asked flashing L a look of supreme practiced cuteness.

_Can Raito-kun get any cuter?_ L thought before he nodded, _Up slave…_

"Let's go Raito-kun…" L said tugging on the cuff attached to his own wrist.

L excused them from the room before he lead Raito down hall after hall and passage after passage, until they got to the elevator… Wait a minute ELEVATOR!? It indeed was correct, for L was pushing buttons, dragging Raito into the small enclosed space. Raito's mind widened as he flipped a switch on the wall and the Elevator stopped dead with a lurch.

_Oh my fucking… Kira… _

"Sorry Raito-kun, but we WON'T be heading to the bathroom…" L said before he tugged on the handcuffs and caused Raito to fall into him. Without much warning L pressed his lips to Raito's, fiercely claiming him for the moment. Raito struggled for all of 0.00002 seconds but gave up and kissed him passionately back.

-----

Now… deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover… You asked for a lemon… Yes? Shall I give it to you? No? **smirks evilly** read on!

-----

L licked at Raito's lips before he gained entrance to the warm wet cavern. He heard Raito whimper but he paid no heed as he slowly unbuttoned Raito's shirt. They parted for air a few seconds later, Raito's lips red and plump from the force of L's kiss.

"L what the he-AH!" Raito started but yelled as L brought his knee up gently nudging Raito in the balls.

"Raito-kun got a boner from me breathing down his neck… And I shall fix it…" L softly purred as he began to lick, kiss and suck at Raito's neck. Raito couldn't help but yell out in wordless pleasure as L marked a bright strawberry colored hicky on the right side of Raito's neck.

_Oh holy little mother and everything sacred and good! Who knew L was- Oh damn!- so good at this for an anti-soci-__**groan**__-al panda…_

L then brought Raito out of his thoughts by starting to undo Raito's pants.

"Shit! L! NOT HERE!!!" Raito said half wanting to continue here and now, the other shy that he was still a virgin.

"Raito-kun has nothing to fear…" L said into Raito's neck, "I will make sure Raito-kun's first time will be pleasurable…" L said sweetly before deftly licking Raito's earlobe, making him groan.

"You… Read… Death… Note… Didn't… You…" Raito asked, between heavy panting as L brought his knee up higher into Raito's loins, referring to the small black book, currently in his back pocket, that was his temporary diary. L smirked after biting Raito and making him cry out once again.

"In fact I did… I know all of Raito-kuns secrets… Including all his dirty thoughts for me…" L said and pushed off Raito's pants. Now Raito couldn't stand it, he was mostly naked and L was fully clothed, payback time in Raito's eyes. He tackled L to the elevator floor and crushed the smaller man with lustful kisses and gropes to sensitive areas. He marked L with a hicky much like the one L had given him and smirked as L called out his name. swiftly and deftly Raito pulled off L's pants and kissed his stomach. "Now Raito-kun is the one doing the teasing…" L breathed and Raito smirked evilly groping L's hard member through his pants.

"We'll see panda-chan…" Raito said swooping in for another crushing passionate and fiery kiss.

--- Two Hours Later---

-----

Looks like you only get a lime… **snickers** I have my reasons for leaving you guys half aroused…

-----

L and Raito emerged from the elevator and wound their way back to the investigation room. Of course they both looked funny, for half the buttons on Raito's shirt were missing or coming off, and L's hair was messed up in tell-tale "Sex Hair".

_God that was so much fucking fun!_

Raito smiled at his thought before briefly brushing his hand to L's only to have it capture his and pull him into a kiss. At that moment they were in front of the door to the investigation room, and they broke apart when they heard: "YAGAMI-SAN! PUT THE SHOTGUN DOWN!" More than likely shouted by Watari.

"We're fucked…" L muttered as the barrel of the shotgun was pointed in L's face.

"D-D-Dad!" Raito stammered pushing the shotgun out of L's face. Yagami-sempai merely dragged both boys into the room and gave them the most embarrassing "The Birds and The Bees" conversation that both boys were basically scarred for life. When they were allowed to return to work, Raito pulled out deathnote and began to write.

_Dear Death Note,_

_Holy fuck! I just so screwed L Lawliet in a freakin ELEVATOR! It was, OMFK! Who knew that the socially impaired Panda was so damn seme!? God, If it was that good in the elevator against the door, I wonder how it will be in bed… Maybe I should ask if he wants to do it aga-_

Raito stopped writing as he felt warm air down his neck.

_Not… Again… L Lawliet… I SWEAR I'll make you uke this time…_

RKK: WOO HOO!!!

ABW: V.V Your Stupid Plot Bunny passed out again… **puts limp plot bunny on a table**

RKK: Sweet Little Mother's Jesus of fucking Kira backward! **Shakes L Plot Bunny** WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM!?!

ABW: Because you bribe well… and if you want him to be unmolested… next time… you know what to do… **poofs**

RKK: …


	3. Story Three: L's Lair

RKK: I'm… Back… We're… Back…

ABW: What's wrong?

RKK: Well I finished Loki and I started Raito in Shinigami form… I'm just hoping you don't molest my L Plot Bunny again…

ABW: Oh him? He's still in my closet in the straitjacket I made him wear….

RKK: You evil, evil woman…

ABW: Thank you!

RKK: Any ways… another WRRWiDN… Because I STILL lack muse… **would be sitting like L but chair keeps sliding and she keeps falling, though was caught in English sitting like L five times in one class session**

Opening notes: Well then, Welcome back… I wonder how many of you are actually disturbed by this… Alright… In case NOBODY can guess… Each sections of this story have NOTHING to do with the previous, nor the next. I COULD take them each and make them into fics in their own rights… but A. Ami could sue me for spinning off random scenes in her story, and B. I can't sit like L (Because grandparents are home and they hate L's posture -.-) therefore I'm running on 60 percent brain power **smirks like a cat** This installment is Due to how spectacularly Ami and I put each other's minds in the gutter, on the sheer mentioning of L, Raito, Handcuffs, and condoms in the same sentence… And Matsuda and whips in the same sentence. **giggles** (It was epic XD I accidentally started it too XD) So enjoy and please, take the time to thank Ami (Aura Black Wolf) for the impending Lemon XD

On another note! Why the fuck is this fic so popular?! It's fucking CRACK! WTH!?! It's badly written too! Mail Jeevas with Christ on a bike with a kira! 0.0 do you guys honestly like it THAT much!? If so… I need some Ideas… this one's my last one… and I've been procrastinating for four months! I mean Christ!!! **Mumble cusses about her BB doujin on DA and her DN spin off, and other two stories on DA that need to be finished** Any ways… Enjoy please… I hope you've got your hands down your pants for this shit. 83

_**What Raito Really Writes in Death Note 3**_

Raito walked into the large building looming over him. He was oh so tired of this Kira case… And what the HELL was up with that panda telling Raito he was, for sure, Kira, without a shadow of a doubt… Not to mention his bad posture, oh that annoyed Raito to no end.

That was when it happened, a handcuff latched onto his wrist like a leach.

"Raito-kun is late…" L's voice said and Raito gave him a stare.

"So?" Raito retorted coldly, he was, in fact, annoyed to the max.

"Raito-kun missed the meeting, and his chance to say he didn't want to be my room mate until he can PROVE he's not Kira." L said with a smirk. Raito gave L a glare of death.

"I hate you…" Raito said as L began to lead him into the building, Raito scowling like a little school boy.

No more than five minutes later they were in an elevator, but something told Raito that they weren't going to the investigation room as L flipped some switches and poked some buttons on the wall.

_Uh… Oh…_

The Elevator lurched to action and upward they went. When it stopped Raito nearly jumped out of his skin as L licked the back of Raito's neck.

"GOD DAMN IT L-SAN!" Raito yelled then noticed one thing, "Wait… I thought we were going to the Investigation Room?" Raito said almost in confusion. L merely smirked.

"Change of plans, Raito-kun…" L said with a sexy smirk playing on his pale lips.

"Uhhh… Okay?" Raito said with a blink as he was pulled out of the elevator to a completely and utterly empty level.

"This is my personal floor, only Watari and I can access it…" L said tugging casually on the cuffs. Raito stared dumbly, and openly, at L. "Which means WE can do whatever WE want until Watari comes to deliver dinner… In about… Seven hours?" L then pulled out a key to a door that Raito could have sworn just popped out of the ground, for he had been too busy paying attention to the tugging on the handcuffs. L opened the door and pulled Raito in then shut the door. Raito didn't catch quite the sultry tone L was using until the door shut with a locking CLICK and L spoke again. "So… Raito-kun… Make yourself comfortable…"

"Uhh… Can I take a shower… I kinna woke up late… I hurried over here… I didn't get to take one…" Raito said nervously. L just smirked, took the handcuff key out of his pocket, then un-locked Raito's cuff.

"Raito-kun can think of this as his home while he is here… And while we are out we must wear the cuffs to make sure Raito-kun is not Kira…" L said with a raise of the place an eyebrow should have been.

"Uhhh… thanks… Mind if I leave my clothes out here?" Raito asked skeptically. L nodded. Raito got directions from L then went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, he then came back stripped, and laid his clothes neatly on a nearby chair. He then wrapped the towel around himself and disappeared back into the bathroom, L smirking and shaking his head. He then approached Raito's neatly folded garments and looked in the pockets of his pants where he found a small black book that he had seen Raito write in almost every day.

"Found you… Raito-kun's diary…" L purred not knowing the book was in fact Death Note. He opened it and began to read what Raito's fears, likes, and secrets were…

---One Hour Later---

Raito came from the steaming bathroom feeling refreshed but nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time that day as a pair of thin baggy white shirt clad arms slid around him.

"Jesus L-san!" Raito squeaked in terror but L held fast.

"Raito-kun is gay, is he not?" L whispered sexily in his ear, Raito froze.

"H-h-how… Did… You know?" asked Raito who was absent mindedly trying to pry L's arms from around his waist.

"Raito-kun is also a virgin according to his diary, yes?" L continued before pressing a gentle kiss to Raito's neck. Raito just about melted right there.

"You… Read… Death Note?" Raito gasped in half horror and half pleasure as L began to suck gently on Raito's neck.

"Yes… I did… Is that a problem… Raito-kun… Manly name for a diary, don't you agree?" L asked seductively causing Raito to shiver.

"No… It's not really… A problem…" Raito gasped blinking, ignoring the last question.

L turned Raito around and kissed him full on the lips. Raito at first tried to pull away; but when L's hand entwined in Raito's still wet hair Raito kissed back, whimpering gently. When they broke the kiss for air Raito whimpered at the loss of L's warm lips. L purred gently then attacked Raito's neck with kisses and gentle nibbling.

"L…" Raito whimpered his arms snaking around L's slender frame. L then attacked Raito's lips in fiery kisses taking Raito's towel from him in a swift ninja like movement. Amid the kissing L managed to rid himself of his own clothing, working them both toward L's King sized bed with red satin sheets and a velvet black comforter. (Thank you to my Misa: Misa and to my dear friend (and kind of my Kami XD): Chocolatier-Mihael for the inspiration of L's bed X3)

Once L had Raito in the bed he smiled and grabbed a bottle of lube that was sitting on the nightstand.

"Relax Raito… This is gunna be a wild ride…" L said with a smirk.

~~~~~Kami…. I can't write this lemon right now… but you guys can feel free to picture a dimly lit room with our Kira and Detective totally having hot sexy bumsex…~~~~~

--Later--

"Gods… Lam I going to be this sore for the rest of the day?" Raito complained playfully kissing on L's neck as the detective sat up with his laptop.

"It's a possibility Raito…" L purred kissing the top of the brunette's head. Ratio smiled.

"Hey L… can I have my diary back?" Raito asked.

"Only if you promise to cum this time…" L said setting his laptop aside with a perverted look.

"HEY! L Do-" Raito was cut off by a very hot and bothered L who wasn't about to take no for an answer.

RKK: FIN!

ABW: **facepalm**

RKK: Now you! Write that Dr. Who and Death note cross over… NOW

ABW: NO! NEVER! Besides… the Doctor is sexier than L…

L: D: Not trueee D:

RKK: Okay fine… **noms random things**

Readers: If you want me to continue WRRWiDN please send me some suggestions… I'm totally blank and I need some help. Love, RKK


	4. RKK LIES 8D

Alright, I lied to you guys…

So I WILL continue WRRWiDN but I need some help!

I'm sooooo museless and I need help with what to do for three more chapters! Please help me… or no more crack for you… and I mean that shit… Okay so I'm not really good at threatening to abandon shit… Ruin my fun… **sob** anyway… Please, I need your help, and if you give me a good idea I'll feature you in that special piece of crack 8D Incentive enough? GET TO IT DAMN IT! 8D

Love,

RKK


End file.
